cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
DIVI Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded DIVI (Divinity) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the School of Divinity within the Uralican Transdenominational Seminary. 500-level courses DIVI 500 - Introduction To Divinity DIVI 501 - Spiritual Formation and Personal Development DIVI 502 - Spiritual Formation and Personal Development DIVI 503 - Communicating the Bible DIVI 504 - The Leadership Summit DIVI 505 - Coaching Natural Church Development DIVI 506 - Missional Church Leadership DIVI 507 - Missional Church Leadership DIVI 508 - Theology and Pastoral Dimensions of Worship DIVI 510 - Case for Christianity DIVI 511 - Philosophy of Religion DIVI 512 - Apologetics in a Postmodern World DIVI 513 - Challenges to Christianity in a Postmodern World DIVI 520 - Evangelism DIVI 521 - Intentional Evangelism: Local Strategies for Evangelism DIVI 530 - Church Educational Ministries DIVI 531 - Small Group Ministries DIVI 532A - Principles and Practices of Teaching DIVI 532B - Principles and Practices of Teaching DIVI 533 - Theory and Theology of Learning DIVI 534 - Youth Pastoral Development DIVI 535 - Youth Leadership Counselling DIVI 540 - Evangelism and Faith Formation DIVI 541 - Quranic Arabic DIVI 542 - Christian Witness Among Muslims DIVI 543 - Christian Witness Among Sikhs DIVI 544 - Global Theologies DIVI 545 - World Faiths and Ways of Religion DIVI 546 - Dynamics of Cross-Cultural Ministry DIVI 547 - The Church and World Mission DIVI 549 - Cross-Cultural Encounter DIVI 550 - Christian Leadership Foundations DIVI 551 - Personal Dimensions of Leadership DIVI 552 - Power, Change, and Conflict DIVI 553 - Mentoring, Team-Building, and Equipping DIVI 554 - Organizational Leadership DIVI 573 - Theology and Pastoral Dimensions of Worship DIVI 574 - Postmodern Worship DIVI 575 - Worship and the Arts DIVI 576 - Song, Liturgy and Community DIVI 577 - Multicultural Worship DIVI 590 - Directed Studies 600-level courses DIVI 601 - Pastoral Formation DIVI 602 - Homiletics DIVI 603 - Pastoral Counselling DIVI 604 - Theology of Work DIVI 605 - Spiritual Formation for Leaders DIVI 606 - Evangelism and Faith Formation DIVI 607 - Marriage and Family Counselling DIVI 608 - Marriage Enrichment DIVI 609 - Transitional Pastoral Ministry DIVI 610 - Advanced Pastoral Counselling DIVI 611 - Growing Healthy Churches for the 21st Century DIVI 612 - Dialoging with the Emergent Church DIVI 613 - Spiritual Resources in Counselling DIVI 620 - Christian Theism in a Postmodern World DIVI 621 - Communicating Christian Truth in a Postmodern World DIVI 622 - Reliability of Scripture DIVI 623 - The Historical Jesus in a Postmodern World DIVI 624 - Social Ethics & Christianity DIVI 625 - Problem of Evil DIVI 630 - Church Planting DIVI 631 - Church Planting Foundations DIVI 632 - Church Planting Leadership Issues DIVI 633 - Church Planters Assessment DIVI 634 - Church Planting Strategies DIVI 635 - Christianity in the Midst of Pluralism DIVI 636 - Conversion and Religious Change: Cross-Cultural Issues DIVI 637 - Evangelistic Preaching DIVI 641 - Children's Ministries I DIVI 642 - Children's Ministries II DIVI 643 - Youth Ministry I DIVI 644 - Youth Ministry II DIVI 645 - Adult Ministry I DIVI 646 - Adult Ministry II DIVI 647 - Family Ministry DIVI 651 - Issues in Missions History and Theology DIVI 652 - History of the Non-Western Church DIVI 653 - Cross Cultural Leadership DIVI 654 - Intercultural and Personal Adjustments DIVI 655 - Spiritual Conflict and Personal Spirituality DIVI 656 - Urban Mission DIVI 657 - Quran in the Light of the Gospel DIVI 658 - Biblical Theology of Religions DIVI 659 - World Religions and the Gospel DIVI 660 - Issues in Worship Leadership Studies DIVI 661 - Technical Artistic Development DIVI 680 - Preaching Laboratory DIVI 685 - Preaching and the Emerging Church DIVI 690 - Church Planting Practicum DIVI 695 - Integration and Practicum in Cross-Cultural Ministries DIVI 697 - Directed Studies DIVI 699 - MDiv Thesis 700-level courses DIVI 700 - Research Methodologies DIVI 701 - Dissertation Seminar DIVI 705 - Learning Through Ministry Practice DIVI 710 - Revitalizing the Church for the 21st Century DIVI 712 - The Spiritual Formation and Discipleship in the Church DIVI 713 - The Person and Work of the Ministry Leader in a Postmodern Context DIVI 714 - Spiritual Leadership in the New Testament DIVI 715 - Theology and the History of Spiritual Formation DIVI 716 - Spiritual Leadership and Spirituality in the Old Testament DIVI 720 - Developing a Healthy Church DIVI 721 - Understanding 21st Century Ministry Leadership DIVI 722 - Preaching and Spiritual Formation of the Ministry Leader DIVI 790 - Directed Studies DIVI 799 - DD Dissertation